Who I Am
by Anime Monster
Summary: Daisuke is tired of being overshadowed by Dark and there’s one person who knows it and wants to help, even if it’s a bit out of character for him.


Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, and I don't really know who does (all I know is that they're Japanese).

Author's Note: Inspired by "Become" by the Goo Goo Dolls, though really you didn't need to know that, just that I wanted to tell everyone where this insane idea came from.

Summary: Daisuke is tired of being overshadowed by Dark and there's one person who knows it and wants to help, even if it's a bit out of character for him.

Rating: T (for swearing and slash)

Warning: Minor Satoshi spoiler

**_Who I Am_**

* * *

I sighed to myself as I pulled out the picture of Risa and transformed. Dark pulled on the clothes that Emiko, my mom, had made for him. I sometimes thought that my mother loved Dark more than me, but then again, who didn't seem to love Dark more than me?

I sat in the back of the thief's mind as Dark went off into the night to steal some famous and priceless art. It seemed impossible to not pay more attention to him. While I slipped into depression everyone always chatted about Dark.

While Dark was in the spotlight, I was in the shadows, ignored. Would Father have returned if Dark wasn't around? Would Risa even talk to me? Satoshi? Riku? Anyone?

Even with my ruby red hair and eyes, I was invisible. A nobody. You would think that I would stand out like a sore thumb, but nobody noticed, nobody.

I suddenly found myself landing hard on a rooftop as Wiz transformed back into the rabbit creature. Scrambling up, I looked around for the cause of the transformation only to see Riku riding her bike below. Normally this could have been enough to change me back into Dark, but for once I felt nothing from staring at the twin, or the other. I had pulled out the picture the moment I saw Krad flying towards me, but felt nothing but hurt.

My depressing thoughts had obviously took a toll on the love genes.

_/Daisuke? What's wrong? Why aren't we transforming/_Dark shouted in the back of my mind, but I ignored him staring at the demonic angel. Would the angelic demon fly by and ignore me or would he stop and kill me? I wanted to know, though silently I prayed for the latter. _/DAISUKE! Don't do this. Don't wish for your own death./_

I finally responded to him, _/Is it my curse to be unloved by all? To be ignored? To be you forever/_

Dark was silent at that, I think I struck a chord, finally. I think Dark might have finally realized what was wrong with me. The demonic angel stopped and looked at me strangely.

"Well, if it isn't the little Niwa out all alone, where's Dark, doesn't he usually protect you from me?"

I was silent for a moment staring up at the stars and moon, a full moon which lit up everything around us. I finally looked at him. The moonlight reflected off of his hair and wings making him even more angelic looking, though I knew the personality didn't match the look.

He stepped back when he saw the look in my eyes. I think it was that, at least. I don't know, I don't have a mirror, but if they eyes are the windows to a person's soul, then they must look pretty soulless at that moment.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked. I think I shocked him with that question. Well maybe not the question, but the way I said it. I said it with the hope for death in my voice. I said it like I had nothing to live for.

"Lost faith in life, little Niwa?"

"What's life but an illusion? For all I know we are all a dream of some deity somewhere," I countered.

"We could be, but doesn't that make us real to us?"

He sat down on the edge of the room and patted the spot next to him in a gesture for me to sit, which I did. It seemed out of character of him, but I figured it must be because he wanted to see fear in my eyes as he killed me.

"What brought on this little bout of angst?" he finally asked, after we sat in silence for awhile.

I had been staring at the stars, really not seeing them, but when he spoke I turned and looked at him, he was looking at me, "Dark," I said simply. "I suppose it might be selfish of me, but I'm tired of being invisible to the world. I'm tired of living in his shadow."

"We all live in his shadow," Krad said. "I'm supposed to be his equal, but not even ten people know my name or have seen me. It's our fate. Satoshi-sama doesn't like me because he thinks my goal is to kill Dark and thereby kill you, but he never bothered to ask my true purpose. You and I are alike, Niwa, whether you want to admit it or not, we both are sick of the world. While you wish to destroy yourself, it would seem, I attempt to destroy it, but then again, I've been around a lot longer than you."

"I'll admit it, we are alike when you put it like that. Sometimes I wish I wasn't Dark, but then I wouldn't know you, so maybe I do have something to thank him for," I said looking up at the stars, my eyes getting a bit of their life back into them.

"You are thankful for meeting me?"

"Not meeting, knowing. Anyone could meet someone, but it takes effort to know them. And while I don't know everything about you, I know enough to know I like you. I know enough to know that if the situation were different I wouldn't mind having you as a friend," I had said this facing him, staring him in the eyes afterwards I went back to looking at the stars and whispered more to myself then him, "and maybe even more."

"Then why don't we change the situation?"

"If you want to," I said not turning away from the stars until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder I turned and saw him smiling. Krad smiling was a beautiful site to behold and I found my heart skipped a beat when I realized that smile was for me.

His eyes searched me for several moments before he leaned forward, his eyes locked on mine, and pressed his lips gently against mine. I was shocked for a moment, but then leaned forward into the kiss bringing my arms up to wrap around his neck as his slid around my waist. It was a gentle kiss, a sweet kiss, but held a magic that none of the kisses I had before had held. I realized in that moment that I was in love with Krad and not transforming.

When we drew apart a few moments later our eyes were still open and we were still staring into each other's eyes. It was at that moment that I saw his gold begin to change to blue and I felt myself slipping back into Dark. There were no words that weren't already spoken by that kiss to say so I gave him a smile as I disappeared into the thief's mind.

Dark stared at Satoshi and vice versa. "Did you see everything?" Dark finally asked. Satoshi wordlessly nodded, shock literally dripping from him, "I think it's prudent that we push those thoughts to the back of our minds and go our separate ways tonight." Satoshi nodded again not really hearing.

As Dark was turning to leave he heard Satoshi mutter, "He really kissed him, I can't believe Krad kissed Niwa-kun."

Turning back to the Commander Dark asked, "Can you get yourself home?"

Instead of answering Satoshi just muttered, "He kissed him."

Dark sighed and walked over to the Commander lifting him up he called for Wiz and took off into the night to take the Commander home. He realized things had probably changed, but it wouldn't matter to him. _/Damn it, Daisuke./_


End file.
